


Dimensions of Tommy

by AnimalLover257



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, British Sign Language, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Homesick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Muteness, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Reality Bending, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sign Language, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalLover257/pseuds/AnimalLover257
Summary: After Schlatt dies, Wilbur makes Tommy president and pushes him up to the podium to give a speech for the end of the war and the reclaiming of L'manburg. Soon after he begins his speech, a strange swirling appears behind him and before he knows it, a familiar, gloved hand reaches out and pulls him into this swirling mass of reality.Tommy was taken to another dimension and everyone on the server has to work together to try and get him back, which means having to bring Tommys from alternate dimensions in order to better their chances of finding their Tommy.Will they be able to find their Tommy and bring him back? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 99
Kudos: 672





	1. Prologue

Tommy felt so much joy and pride in his friends, his country, himself...

"Hello everyone..." he started,

He already knew that he would step down as president because as much as it was his dream, he still has unfinished business with the evil green man himself.

"Well... it looks like we won." He lightly chuckled.

But before he got into that, he would praise everyone who fought alongside him. He would rename the land L'manburg...

"And I never thought I'd say this, but even after the hardships- the tyranny we've been through..."

Things would be okay. Things would be better now.

"Wilbur... Tubbo..."

He glances down at the crowd and sees everyone's smiling faces, along with some neutral ones such as Dream, but he couldn't be bothered by that now.

"After everything..."

Wilbur looks so proud of him. He looks so calm in this moment, and it's everything that he ever wanted. His land is back... His brother is back...

"It was meant to be." He smiles so wide. He hasn't felt happiness like this in a long while.

The faces of the crowd suddenly falter, confused at first and then turn into horrified. Tommy is worried. Did he say something wrong?

"Tommy! Watch out!" Techno warns as everyone else is still frozen from shock.

And at that moment, Tommy felt something tug at the green bandana around his neck. It effectively cuts off his air supply for just a moment as he is thrust backwards. He feels a tingling sensation and then...

"Tommy!" he hears Wilbur scream.

Everything goes black.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will feature many different types of AU's, some of which I created on my own, and others that I've seen online that inspired me to include them within this story (namely Traitor Tommyinnit AU and an AU that doesn't have a name, but I'll just refer to it as PTSD Tommyinnit AU), so credit goes to those made these two AU's. However, I've edited things to make the characters more original to my story, and the other AU's featured will all have backstories/designs that I've made on my own.
> 
> (I just wanted to clarify that in case anyone got the wrong idea).


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people are mad and want answers now.

"Tommy!" Wilbur screamed as he tried to run to the podium to pull Tommy out of- _whatever that was_. But it was too late... Tommy disappeared.

Even so, that didn't stop Wilbur. He began to claw at the ground and everything around where Tommy had just been standing.

"W-where is he?!" he felt tears sting his eyes, _"_ _Where the fuck is he?!"_ He turned to the shocked crowd with crazed eyes. Eyes that weren't messing around, eyes that connected with his older brother's.

Techno looked shocked. He looked _scared_. Scared for Tommy. But all that quickly changed to rage. In a flash he flicked his head over to Dream,

"What the fuck just happened?" Techo's voice was seething with anger. It sounded gritty and firm. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now._

"What makes you think I know?" Dream was being short- he _definitely_ knew something.

"I think that this is your server and that you have abilities the rest of us don't possess." Techno unsheathed his sword and took a step towards Dream. Wilbur saw this and rage filled him as well. A fire grew in his eyes that hadn't been there since the first war.

"Dream..." Wilbur stood up from where he had been hunched over the floor of the podium, "If you did something to Tommy-"

"You think Dream _caused_ Tommy to suddenly disappear into thin air?" George stepped forward to stand beside and defend Dream.

"Well if the shoe fits." Techno spit back.

"Be careful Blade." Sapnap got out his netherite sword, "Those are some heavy accusations."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you if you did this." Wilbur began to make his way over to the crowd with balled fists. 

"I promise you I didn't do anything." Dream put a hand on the netherite axe hanging on his belt loop as a warning not to push forward. Quackity, however, didn't seem to get the message,

"Hey prick, Techno's right. This is your server, so use some of your op server-owner magic or whatever to bring Tommy back!" 

"It's not that simple-"

"How can you say that?!" Niki, with tears in her eyes and anguish in her heart, yelled with her hands clutched to her chest as if her heart had cracked.

"Dream, I hate to point fingers, but if you didn't do it then who did?" Eret's voice was calm, but he held a firm grimace on his face.

"I just don't understand why you guys think it's my fault!" Dream raised his voice, beginning to be annoyed with the crowd.

"Well is it?!" Wilbur yelled, harshly.

"No! Why the fuck do you think I'd ever blink Tommy out of existence!" Dream was once again grateful for his always-smiling mask, which covered his very-red face caused by the frustration he felt.

"Okay, if you didn't do it then who did?!" Fundy jumped in, eager to question the validity of Dream's statements.

Dream impatiently sighed, "I..."

Everyone waited for Dream to continue, but after a few moments of silence, Wilbur grew impatient,

"Fine. If you didn't do it and you don't know who did..." Wilbur spoke with venom in his voice, "...then why don't you bring Tommy back." It wasn't a question. Wilbur was determined. He wasn't asking, he was _commanding_ Dream to bring him back.

"I told you. It's not that simple." Dream was doing his best to not lash out at everyone who was pushing him into a corner. He understood that they were upset. He knew how attached everyone was to the always-angry child. Even himself, he had grown fond of Tommy over the years, despite some of his more hot-headed traits and stubborn (Sapnap would've used "annoying") attitude.

“Then would at least tell us what the hell happened?” Techno gritted out flatly.

Dream grimaced and turned his head downwards, “That's not simple either.”

“No fucking way. You're not doing this shit again.” Quackity stepped forward in a rage, “Acting all mysterious and shit- it's fucking stupid. We all deserve to know what the fuck happened, so start explaining.” He crossed his arms in a firm stance.

“Okay, that's enough.” Sapnap started, “You guys are all coming after Dream when-”

Dream put a firm hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, “No, it's alright.” Dream then gazed upon the very angry crowd, “I'll explain, but this may take a while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation will be in the next chapter don't worry! And soon after that the real fun will begin :)


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Dream knows more about their world than he lets on...

In this world there are multiple other worlds referred to as “servers”, anyone can travel to other servers, usually for a small price, with permission from the server owner from where you are currently residing. 

The Dream SMP server, however, is different from the average server. It came with a small glitch, a glitch that takes important moments in time from people's lives on the server and saves a separate “universe” or “dimension” with different outcomes from that specific point.

For example, say you decided to wake up and drink a glass of milk this morning. This glitch would take that moment, save it, and then alter it. So in one of the alternate universes it made, you woke up and instead drank a glass of orange juice in the morning, rather than milk.

In short, this means that there are different versions of yourself that exist. They have gone through different things, whether better or worse, and have gained different attitudes along the way.

This glitch created an infinite number of these separate universes, and when Dream found this out, he immediately wanted to be able to control this glitch. Sadly, there was no way to remove it, but a secret source provided a mod on his “options menu” for him to be able to open, close, or even visit these other dimensions.

Dream figured that there was no use in figuring out these “alternative universe settings” and didn't bother mentioning it to anyone. He decided that there was no way anything like Tommy being taken to another dimension by a Wilbur from an alternate universe could ever happen…

But he knows now, that it can… and it did.

He explained these details to his comrades and they looked at him with wide eyes full of confusion.

“Wait, so does that mean that there are infinite versions of us?” Tubbo asked, his cheeks red from keeping his intense emotions from earlier inside.

“Yes. And that's actually a good thing.” Dream started, “We can use my mod to open other universes to see if they have our Tommy there. The only tricky part is that we have no idea what universe took him, so we’ll have to open portals at random until we find him. But luckily, someone who specializes in server glitches gave me some information when I first found out about the major glitch on this server.” Dream cracked his knuckles, a nervous habit he picked up only recently, “They said that glitches attract other glitches. Which means that our Tommy, being in a universe that isn't his own, is considered as a glitch by the server. And our universe, having no Tommy, also shows up as a glitch in the code.”

Fundy gasped, understanding the most out of anyone there, considering his vast knowledge of mods and servers alike, “That means that, it'll be much easier to find our Tommy!” He clapped his hands in delight.

“Wait, but didn't Dream say that there was an infinite amount of universes?” Wilbur crossed his arms in thought, “Even with a higher chance of finding him, that is still a lot of worlds to look through.”

“Like I said Wilbur, glitches are attracted to other glitches. In each universe we check, we can take a Tommy and bring him here, that will add on to the glitch we already have and the bigger of a glitch we have, the better chance we have of finding our Tommy.” Dream’s voice was confident, full of reassurance.

Wilbur looked at him with hesitation, his rebellious nature not allowing him to trust the most powerful man on the server. But he didn't really have a choice, did he?

Luckily, Technoblade’s voice broke through the silence, “Alright Dream. I’ll follow your plan, but if anything goes wrong,” Techno stepped ever closer towards Dream, “... or if I find out that you had anything to do with this… I won't hesitate to end you.” His eyes glowed with a fury that desired blood. His words were not to be challenged. 

Dream gave a curt nod and turned to the crowd of his friends, or the people who he hoped were still his friends, and spoke with authority, “Alright everyone. Let's do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained this well! It was really hard to do, but I hope I translated everything in my head into words so that you guys could understand :)


	4. First Time Traveling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go boys-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to publish! It's a pretty long chapter so I hope that makes up for it :)

“Okay Wilbur, remember, I can only open the portal for a short amount of time, 3 minutes, maybe 4.” Dream was standing to the side of the large podium with his hands hovering over a small, translucent, holographic screen with multiple symbols and buttons only he could make sense of. 

“I'll try to open the portal close to Tommy’s exact coordinates, but it’ll mostly be trial and error for these first few.” Dream continued.

Wilbur nodded and readjusted his long coat, “You said earlier that I might be sick after traveling through?”

“It's not a guarantee, but your body will literally be traveling through space and time in a very short amount of time. Who knows, you may face permanent bodily damage.” Fundy spoke up to answer his father, and after a beat of silence, he spoke up again, “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes. I'm sure.” There was no hesitance in his voice. Fundy was concerned by this, but he understood. If it had been him who was taken, Fundy knows that Wilbur would try his best to bring him back. Because despite Fundy’s feelings of disdain and abandonment towards Wilbur, he is still his father. As much as he wanted to hate him and make him pay for all of the grief he has caused, he can't- he just, can't. So surely, if Fundy is able to still love Wilbur after all he’s done, then Wilbur must feel the same towards him…  _ right? _

“Please be careful Wil.” Niki spoke up, clutching her hands to her chest in worry. Wilbur glanced back at her and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

“Alright Wilbur, ready?” Dream began to type quickly on the holographic keys at his fingertips as Wilbur gave a quick ‘yep’ as his response. 

Soon enough, a swirling mass began to form a few feet away from Dream, and Wilbur moved to stand in front of it. The swirls soon took on the hazy image of the previously-destroyed White House—at least, it was previously destroyed in _ their  _ world.

“Try to find this world’s Tommy as fast as you can. Good luck.” Dream said as his fingers quickened in order to try and maintain the stability of the portal.

“See you on the other side.” Wilbur mumbled as he charged inside the swirling portal.

↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭

Wilbur felt numb and weightless at first, but that feeling soon transformed into a strange sensation of freezing and burning happening all at once. His skin felt cold, almost to the point where he thought it had become ice, but inside his body, he was on fire. It felt as if lava itself was burning his insides to ash. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to run away from whatever force was inflicting this pain upon him, but he remained still—not by choice, however. It was almost as if his brain was disconnected from his body, his nerves just unattached, his heart beating so slow, and yet so loud that his ears ached.

And then, it all came rushing back to him—his senses, the world around him. Before he knew it, he hit the ground hard on his hip, although the padding from his long coat helped to ease the fall. His chest ached and his head was throbbing, it felt like a really bad hangover, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to find this world’s Tommy before the portal closed.

He opened his eyes to the left side wall of the L'manburg White House. The sky was dark and cloudy, _it'll rain soon_ , Wilbur knew.

With some struggle, Wilbur stood up for only a moment before having to lean on the walls of the presidential building for support. He took in a few deep breaths and pushed off of it.

Tommy should be nearby, or at least, that's what Dream told him. He didn't fully trust the green man, but he had no choice. Wilbur had decided on checking the White House first since he was right next to it, but he also wanted to try and be as invisible as possible.

This was advice given to him by Fundy, who mentioned the dangers of doing this and that it would be strange if all of the sudden people knew there were two Wilbur’s walking around. That in mind, Wilbur decided to take heed.

He was just going to walk into the White House because normally it was vacant, and it's not like Tommy was likely to be in there anyway-

“What the fuck did you say?!” A loud, harsh voice sliced through the air accompanied by the sound of glass breaking. The loud noises made Wilbur’s ears ring, and they certainly didn't help with his raging headache.

Deciding to ignore it for the time being, though, he quickly crouched and looked through the White House windows only to feel like the luckiest man alive.

It was Tommy.

Wilbur's heart soared with joy, feeling more hopeful than ever. He could almost cry if it weren't for the fact that-

“You are such an idiot! I give you one simple thing to do, and you fuck it up!” It- it was Tommy. He was angrily shouting at, _no…_

“Niki?” Wilbur whispered to himself. Niki stood in front of Tommy with her head down. She wore what seemed to be a grey jumpsuit and black boots, similar to that of a prison uniform, and even had chains around her ankles.

“I didn't know you wanted me to have them build it out of lodestone.” Niki raised her head and looked at Tommy directly in the eye. Her voice wasn't shaky or fearful, it had strength within it, a sense of confidence, “You usually have towers built out of cobble, and you didn't have the change written on the-”

“I told you yesterday that I wanted it to be lodestone!” Tommy yelled.

“We had already started on the building four days ago! To change it, it would mean-” Niki stood up taller and began to shout back before Tommy interrupted her,

“So you did hear me then?!” Niki froze and her shoulders shrunk, “Do I need to remind you of what happens when you don't do what I ask?” Tommy took a step towards her and looked down at her with a piercing glare.

“No.” Niki’s voice still held its bite, she still wanted to fight back.

“No what?” Tommy’s voice was a mixture of seething and teasing when he said this.

“No…” Niki put her head down and turned it away from Tommy, “No, Mr. President.”

_ Oh shit _ . Wilbur thought as Tommy gave Niki a patronizing smile.

“Good.” Tommy, at this point, turned away from her and walked over to a luxurious, velvet couch in the middle of the White House. He laid down on the couch and put his hands under his head with his eyes closed, “Now apologize and run along to fix your little mistake.”

Wilbur could hear Niki shift on her feet and forcefully grit out an apology through her teeth, “I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.” To which she quickly turned around and marched (nearly stomping her feet) out of the white house right past where Wilbur was hiding beneath the window. Luckily, the opening of the doors covered Wilbur's form and Niki didn't notice him as she grumbled past, whispering profanities under her breath. The portal was also out of view for her since it was still silently swirling near the left side of the white house.

Wilbur knew he didn’t have much time at this point so he quickly thought of a plan.

_ Well, if this Tommy is like mine, then he values my judgement, or at the very least me. If I could make up a convincing lie, then perhaps I could get him to follow me through the portal. _

With that, Wilbur quickly got up from his hiding spot and burst through the doors with fake confidence, causing Tommy to jump from his previous horizontal position on the couch.

He stared wide-eyed at Wilbur at first, but then quickly regained his composure, “Wil… What are you doing out of your cage? How did you even escape it?” He sneered and spoke with a harshness that Wilbur had never heard from him before. 

Needless to say, it threw him off guard, “What do you mean ‘cage’?” 

Tommy only sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes, “You fucking crazy bastard. Are you daft?” He crossed his arms, almost as if he was reprimanding _ Wilbur _ …

That’s not how this worked. Wilbur was always the one to do that to Tommy, it didn’t feel right to be on the receiving end. But just as Wilbur was about to make a rebuttal, 

“You know what, nevermind. I’ll just have Dream fetch you and put you back. And don’t think about running…” At this point Tommy paused and suddenly looked Wilbur directly in the eyes with a conniving look, “...you know that we’d find you anyway.”

_ Oh fuck no. _ There was no way that Wilbur was gonna take that. If he had been in his right mind, then perhaps he would’ve been more intimidated by his younger brother, but Wilbur was still unstable. In truth, the only thing keeping him from enacting his plan to blow up L’manburg was his focus on getting Tommy back. 

So, in turn, Wilbur replied, “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” He stood up straighter and squinted his eyes in a glare at Tommy.

Tommy backed up, “Y-you know you can’t do anything. Dream will torture you into submission if you do.” He gained a small bit of confidence towards the end of his sentence, but it certainly wasn’t enough to deter Wilbur.

But he knew he didn’t have much time now, surely the portal would be closing any second; he had to get Tommy out of here  _ now _ . But just as he had this thought, he heard a loud bang on the wall to his left. He and Tommy both snapped their heads to the sound, which brought Wilbur’s attention to a large curtain—hiding a window, no doubt.

He quickly rushed to the curtain and yanked it to the side revealing the large window behind it and saw the swirling portal, “What the fuck is that?!” Tommy screeched from behind Wilbur, but Wil paid no mind. He pondered where the noise came from when he suddenly glanced down and saw, at the base of the window, a book. Not just any book though,  _ his  _ book. 

The Declaration of Independance. 

And on it was a note, written in scribbled, sloppy handwriting— _ whoever wrote this wrote it quickly _ —which said,

_ Thirty seconds. _

Wilbur’s eyes widened. He had no other choice. He quickly turned back to Tommy whose eyes were transfixed on the mystical portal behind the glass window. He took advantage of his unfocused state and ran up to him and picked him up by his waist and threw him over his shoulder.

Tommy quickly put up a fight, but Wilbur figured he would, so he kept a tight hold on him. There was, however, bad news. Tommy started screaming bloody murder and thrashed in Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur knew that people would be coming, he had no time.

But before he could even think about going around the building to run through the portal, Dream and Niki burst through the front doors, effectively blocking Wilbur’s way out.

This was bad.

In Dream-like fashion, he quickly drew his crossbow and aimed it at Wilbur. Wilbur prepared for failure. He closed his eyes. He would die in a different dimension, never finish his quest to rescue his brother. He was a failure. But at least he would be saved by death. He looked forward to it. He heard the arrow fire. This was it. It was all over…

But he didn’t feel a hit. Dream missed?  _ No.  _ He opened his eyes to see Niki, who had pushed his crossbow to the side, narrowly missing Wilbur’s shoulder. He was not expecting that; he was frozen.

“Go!” Niki yelled as she fought Dream for the crossbow. Wilbur was shocked back into reality and bolted towards the window. He heard Tommy scream louder out of pure panic as he smashed straight through the window directly in front of the closing portal. It was starting to fade out of reality.

Luckily, Wilbur landed on his feet and with so much adrenaline rushing through him, shot up off of his feet, grabbed the Declaration of Independance that lay by his side, and sprinted through the portal with Tommy over his shoulder screaming profanities at the top of his lungs.

↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭

He began to feel the same strange sensations as he felt the first time he went through the portal, but with added pressure, almost a stabbing pain on his right shoulder, the one he’s carrying Tommy on. The funny thing is, though, that he can’t feel Tommy. It’s almost as if he was never there in the first place.

But before he can actually process the immense pain rushing through him, it all comes back to him just as before. He hits the ground hard on his side and feels his brother land on top of him. He also hears the Declaration of Independance land near his head. He opens his eyes for the first time and everything is fuzzy as his eyes adjust to the light. His vision slowly clears and he sees tufts of Tommy’s hair first, he then turns his head up to see many concerned eyes staring down at him, he was about to make a quick joke to break the silence until he felt a sharp pain shoot up the side of his torso.

“Ah!” Wilbur shouted in pain and shut his eyes and curled inwards as much as he could with Tommy’s unmoving body on top of his.

“He’s hurt!” Wilbur heard someone shout, but he couldn’t make out who because he was too focused on the immense pain he was in.

“Tommy get- oh.” Wilbur quickly felt Tommy being lifted off of him.

“Come on Wil, I got you.” Techno. That was Techno’s voice. He was pulled up by the pig himself and quickly leaned into Techno for support who pulled Wilbur’s arm over his shoulder to help him stand. He opened his eyes and glanced down to see Tommy on his back on the ground— _ unconscious. _ Before he could look at anything else he was met with a severe dizziness and shut his eyes once more.

“Wilbur, you alright?” He heard Karl ask.

“My side h- _ ah… _ hurts.” His pain had interrupted him, and he felt like he was going to faint. 

“That portal must’ve... really banged him up.” He heard Dream say slightly out of breath,

_ I can tell by his breathing that by trying to hold the portal open, it really did a number on him. I’ll have to remember to thank him later.  _ Wilbur made a mental note.

“Here, let me take a look at him.” Badboyhalo said and walked over to where Techno was supporting Wilbur, “Is it your side that’s hurting?” He asked, to which Wilbur nodded, “Can I lift your shirt up so I can take a look?” Wilbur mumbled a high-pitched ‘mhm’ and Bad did so, in order to examine his torso. “I don’t see any outward bruising, but I’m going to feel your side and tell me if anything I do hurts.” After bad said this he reached out his dark, clawed hand to Wilbur’s side and as soon as Wilbur felt it touch his skin, an intense pain flooded where his hand was touching.

“Ahh!” Wilbur yelled out involuntarily and curled even further into Techno in attempts to get away from Bad’s hand. At the scream, Bad quickly withdrew his hand and apologized profusely. Wilbur could only take deep breaths to try and control the pain, effectively not responding to Bad.

“Wilbur, are you feeling any dizziness or headaches?” Bad asked as he fixed Wilbur’s shirt. Wil nodded slightly, “Ah. Well, then you probably have some internal bleeding. Not good. I’ll have to fix you up quickly or you could be in big trouble.”

“Come on Wil, I’ll take you to Bad’s place so he can help you.” Techno offered, but Wilbur was not in the mindset of taking care of himself at the moment, despite all of the pain he was feeling.

“No!” Everyone glanced at Wil like he was crazy, which, arguably, he was, but this wasn’t the time, “W-what about Tom-my?” Wilbur attempted to speak without screaming in pain, so he was having a bit of trouble.

Everyone glanced at the passed-out child. Wilbur hadn't noticed before, but now that he was able to take in Tommy for a moment, his clothes were different from his Tommy. This Tommy was wearing a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a pearl white waistcoat overtop of it, black pants, and expensive-looking shoes on his feet. His fingers were also decorated with many different kinds of rings and his hair seemed just slightly more taken care of than his Tommy’s hair.

“We’ll take care of him, but for now. I need to help you.” Bad spoke kindly with a gentleness that didn’t match his demon-like features, and in-turn, Wilbur reluctantly agreed. With that, Techno began helping him make the walk to Bad and Skeppy’s house.

Little did anyone know that a certain blond-haired child was listening to them, trying to gather information whilst they all still believed that he was unconscious.

_ Oh how silly of them... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all of the support!!! <3


	5. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new Tommy has some fun! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only partially edited because I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer for this chapter.
> 
> I'll re-read through it tomorrow and fix any mistakes :)

“I’ll also take Tommy to my base. I want to check and see if he has any injuries, as well.” Bad announced as he stepped towards the unconscious Tommy. “Ponk, do you mind helping me?”

Ponk quickly nodded and began to walk over as Bad bent down to pick up Tommy’s top half. As soon as he lifted Tommy slightly up off the ground, suddenly, the Tommy in his arms sprung up, flipped Bad around so that his back was facing Tommy, and wrapped one arm around his torso, tugging him to his chest as he placed a small knife up to Bad’s throat with his other hand.

Everyone on the server was shocked and a few of them already garnered their battle stances, ready for any attack that this Tommy might try to commit.

Tommy only chuckled, “Oh look at how scared all of you are. As the one who was kidnapped, I think I’m the one who should look more scared than you.” To be fair, his actions showed confidence, but his eyes looked very worried.

“Tommy. Let Bad go.” Eret said with his hands out, attempting to show that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Why should I? Who are you guys and why do you look exactly like everyone I know?” Tommy spoke sternly, he was angry, slightly concerned, and most definitely threatening with his knife pressed against Bad’s neck.

“That’ll take a bit of explaining, but if you let Bad go-” Sam spoke up from the back of the crowd, only to be interrupted.

“I have plenty of time.” Tommy smirked. “But Bad might not, so you might wanna hurry.” His tone was cold, demanding of answers.

“Come on Tommy, we all know that you wouldn’t actually kill Bad.” George said with a sigh.

“Then you clearly don’t know me.” Tommy smiled sinisterly and pushed his knife even closer into Bad’s throat, making a slight cut, causing a small drop of blood to trail down his neck. “You have no idea what the fuck I’m capable of, so you might not want to push me.”

Then, after a beat of silence, in the smallest voice imaginable, 

“Language.”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Bad in shock except for Tommy’s who simply closed his eyes and sighed, partly in disappointment, but also partly in amusement. He then used his hand that was wrapped around Bad’s torso and instead harshly gripped onto one of his long horns and pulled it down, in turn making Bad’s head lean far back, exposing his neck even more. Tommy then slowly moved his head right next to Bad’s ear and whispered gently to him,

“You should be very, _very_ quiet right now. Do you understand me?” His voice held no anger, it was soft, almost as if he was speaking to a small child, but that meant it was also direct and stern. There was no room to argue. Bad could only gulp in nervousness, “Good.” Tommy said boredly and let go of his horn to move his arm back around Bad to hold him in place.

“Tommy, in short, there are many alternate realities that are different and separate from the world you know. There are different versions of you and all your friends. That’s why we look like people who you know, because we are those people, just slightly different.” Dream tried his best to explain this quickly, and Tommy looked at him with confused, squinted eyes. “Our Tommy was taken, and we need your help to get him back.”

One of Tommy’s eyebrows raised slightly and a smile began to grow on his face, “Well, why didn’t you say so?!” he cheered as he let go of Bad and planted a foot flat on Bad’s back only to push him forward, causing Bad to fall to the ground. Tommy then chuckled as he twirled the knife in his hand for only a moment before he put it in the sheath that was buckled around his thigh.

After he did this, Sapnap, Sam, Fundy, Punz, George, Purpled, and Antfrost aimed their weapons that they had on-hand directly at Tommy. Eret also moved quickly to help Bad up and bring him over to where Techno and Wilbur were standing farther away, watching the events unfold because their shock had kept them from continuing to go to Bad and Skeppy’s mansion.

“One more wrong move and we shoot.” Punz said with composure, but Tommy only let out a loud cackle, which for a moment, reminded everyone of their Tommy— _they have the same laugh._

“Oh come on, Punz. Dream just said that you _need_ me. Like you guys are actually gonna shoot me.” He let out a snicker, “I hate to break it to you, but you can’t kill me.” He crossed his arms as he looked at them with a smile.

“You’re right Tommy. We can’t kill you…” Sapnap began, “But we can still torture you if we need to, so don’t tempt me.” Sapnap had his crossbow aimed perfectly at Tommy’s head and his stance stood strong and confident.

Tommy’s eyes widened slightly and he looked over to Dream, almost asking for help, but Dream only crossed his arms, “This can go the easy way or the hard way; your choice.” He spoke as he pulled out iron shackles.

Tommy’s eyes grew even wider before his face became a scowl and he, hesitatingly, put his hands in front of him and he presented his wrists. Dream strode over and put the cuffs on him with a face of contentment. After this, everyone put their weapons down and a few of them breathed a sigh of relief.

“So I’m a prisoner now?” Tommy asked Dream with annoyance.

“It wasn’t our plan, but if you aren’t willing to play nice-” Fundy spoke up, but was quickly interrupted.

_“Shut the fuck up you stupid fucking furry!”_ Tommy had only given Fundy a side glace when he shouted this, but his eyes were filled with fury, and his voice was seething with disgust. It made a few people jump with how sudden it was, but just as it happened, it was over. Tommy’s face had immediately changed to one of innocence. His eyes grew wide and bright, and his mouth became an awkward smile, “Oh, sorry, I have a bit of a temper. I hope you can understand Fundy.” He smiled apologetically.

“Mhm… anyways, Tommy I’ll go into more detail about everything you need to know, but first we’ll need a place to contain you.” Dream said.

“Thank you Dream. You’re so kind, but please don’t feel like you have to lock me up, my friend.” Tommy smiled as he gestured to his shackles.

“It’s not that we feel like we have to. We _know_ we have to. I mean you just threatened us and stuck a knife into Bad’s neck. We don’t know anything about you, so how can we trust you?” Sapnap scoffed as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Unless…” Dream spoke up, “...you wouldn’t mind telling us a little about you and your world?” He sounded intrigued by his own idea and hopped that this Tommy would be willing to share about his life.

“Oh of course!” Tommy’s eyes gleamed, “My world is a very lovely place where everyone loves me! What can I say? I am simply the best.” He stood tall in confidence as he gestured to himself with a hammy smile on his face.

Wilbur, still able to hear the others even while in the back of the crowd, whispered to Techno to help him walk towards Tommy and once they were in the front of the crowd, “That’s a lie.” He was able to grunt out, and everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him; including a surprised Tommy.

“Why would I lie about my home? You must be dazed from your wound and talking rubbish. Please, calm yourself.” Tommy said, waving Wilbur’s words off. He chuckled at what he said as if Wilbur was ludicrous.

“I’m not talking rub-bish.” Wilbur’s side that he was clutching onto to numb the pain began to sting, “I was there. It was dark and grey.”

“Stop it.” Tommy awkwardly laughed as he said this.

“You were yelling at Niki, in fact.” Wilbur’s tone became more confident as he began to put aside his pain in order to spread the truth.

“Wilbur, stop it.” Tommy’s voice became a bit more hardened.

“You had threatened her when she was trying to speak up for herself!” Wilbur’s words were more passionate the more he spoke.

“ _Oh really?_ ” Niki’s voice rang through the air with anger lining her words. She crossed her arms as she looked to Tommy to explain himself.

“Now, Niki…” Tommy looked at her with a cheeky smile, “...does that seem like something I would do?”

Everyone in the crowd groaned and Purpled’s voice was heard over the frustrated sounds of everyone else, “Why don’t you just tell us the truth, Tommy. You’ve already dug your grave deep enough.”

After this, Tommy’s entire demeanor changed as suddenly as it had when he yelled at Fundy. His face became a scowl that transformed into a tilted smile as his posture became very relaxed, “Well… if you insist.” He chuckled and sat down on one of the festival booth tables, “I’m the president of L’manburg.” He smirked as he looked at the shocked faces of everyone, “Oh, and the best part, all of you-” he interrupted himself with a laugh that he attempted to hold in by putting his shackled hands over his mouth. Once he recovered he made a small snicker and looked at the crowd with pure amusement, “You’re all my slaves!” He cackled loudly with his head leaned back as everyone looked at him in horror.

His laughs became small giggles by the time he felt a blade pushed against his neck. He looked up only to see a seething Sapnap in front of him, holding a netherite sword up against his neck, “Shut up Tommy.” He said coldly.

“Sapnap, don’t-” Dream started,

“He just insulted all of us!” Sapnap never moved his eyes off of a smirking Tommy as he yelled.

“Those other people aren’t us. He was insulting an alternate version of you.”

“Well I don’t care!” Sapnap spit, he was seething as he glared down at the gremlin child. “He’s an annoying brat that no one would miss. Honestly, I think the people in his world would be grateful.” He gritted out through his teeth as Tommy’s eyes became wide with sudden fear.

“Sapnap stop! I agree with you, really, but you’re going about this all wrong. Like it or not, we need him. I don’t like it either, but we don’t have a choice.” George spoke up, attempting to calm Sapnap down a bit.

It had apparently worked, since Sapnap took his sword away from Tommy’s neck, to which Tommy sighed in relief. Sapnap then leaned down and whispered, “You got _very_ lucky just now. Watch who you anger next time.” 

Sapnap walked back to where he was originally standing next to Karl.

“How did you even become the president with your…” Quackity stepped forward, “... _‘temper’_?” Quackity had made air quotes as he said this, referencing Tommy’s excuse from earlier.

Tommy turned and smirked at him, “Big Q!” he said with a husky and excited voice. Quackity only frowned and gave no response. “Geez, you threaten _one_ person and suddenly you’re the bad guy.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You’re not my Tommy. You’re some sick sociopath, so just answer the question so that we can lock you up.”

“Ouch, that hurt.” Tommy gripped his chest in mock-pain, “I never thought that people would accuse _me_ of being a sociopath when Wilbur is such an easy example of the word.” Tommy chuckled, but received only silence from the audience. His face turned more serious after the brief silence, “Dream and I made a deal. My Dream, I mean. Before the Pogtopia revolution.” Tommy looked down at his hands as he spoke, “He offered me the presidency of L’manburg and one of my discs as long as I betrayed everyone in Pogtopia. I agreed.” He looked up at everyone, “That’s how I became the president.”

“You’re a traitor?” Tubbo had spoken for the first time since this Tommy had arrived in their world. He had been so afraid of talking to him, but he couldn’t hold his words of disbelief back. However, Tommy didn’t respond, even though he heard Tubbo clearly, as he had flinched at the sound of his voice but kept his head down.

Once it was clear that Tommy wasn’t going to speak, Sapnap grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up, “We’ll keep this traitor in my courthouse until we can build another place to put him.” He said dully and began pulling Tommy along to the courthouse.

In that moment, _Traitor Tommy_ was the most silent he had ever been since he’d arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am SO SORRY for taking such a long time to write this chapter!  
> College has started back up for me, so I've been a bit busy. I hope you will be patient with me as I try to get chapters out.  
> Sorry again! And thank you so much for the recent support!! <3


	6. Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good character building, we like that here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Short description of surgery and blood!
> 
> (If any of the above bothers you in any way, you can skip to the line break where it says "The Next Day...")
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised.

“Oh shit, what happened to you?” Skeppy asked through a mouthful of food while lounging on his and Bad’s luxurious couch as Techno supported Wilbur through their mansion’s front doors. 

“Language.” Bad said as he guided them to the basement, “And Wilbur got hurt going through a portal to another dimension while trying to bring another Tommy into our universe so that we could complete step one of the extremely convoluted plan to get back our Tommy.”

Skeppy’s mouth dropped open, showing a clear view of the chewed-up food in his mouth. His eyes were blown wide and his body was frozen just looking at Bad like he had finally gone crazy.

“Oh yeah, and Tommy got kidnapped earlier.” Bad seemed happy to remember this small bit of exposition and continued to lead his patient to the basement while seeming oblivious to Skeppy’s shocked expression.

With Skeppy still in shock, Bad had guided Wilbur and Techno down a long staircase into a dark room with an operating table in the middle of it before the three men heard a distant,  _ “What the fuck?!”  _ from upstairs.

After Bad had mumbled a quick ‘language’, he gestured for Techno to lay his brother on the metal table. Wilbur grit his teeth as he was laid down, but the cool metal of the table helped to ease his pain if only for a moment.

“Alright, thank you for your services Techno, I’ll send word once I’ve fixed him up.” Bad said as he washed his hands and put an apron on. Techno only hummed in acknowledgement and walked upstairs, presumably out of the house.

Wilbur then felt pressure on his arm and looked over to see Bad tying him down with leather straps, “I-is that really necessary?” Wilbur coughed. Bad only smiled with kindness in his eyes at him,

“Yes. I’m sorry, it might seem a bit scary, but these are just to make sure you don’t move while I operate.”

“You mean you won’t knock me out or something first?” Wilbur raised a brow, also noting that Bad wasn’t wearing gloves.

“Oh trust me, you’ll be out within minutes.” Bad said as he cut Wilbur’s shirt off to reveal his heavily bruised and swollen torso.

“Wha-” Wilbur began to protest only to see one of Bad’s hands come down and his pointer finger extended. That was when Wilbur finally registered Bad’s hands.

His  _ demonic _ hands, with long, pointed claws and a dark purple (almost as dark as his skin), flame-like mist that came off of his entire body; something that you could only see if you were close—as close as Wilbur was now.

Then, in a slow, precise motion, Bad’s extended talon dragged down Wilbur’s chest and cleanly cut him open. Wilbur barely even registered that he was screaming from sheer terror before he began to feel lightheaded and his eyelids felt heavy.

The last thing he saw before he fainted was the long cut on his abdomen heavily bleeding, but he realized, it didn’t hurt, the pressure on his side was relieved.

“See you soon Wilbur.” He heard Bad’s voice faintly before it all went black.

↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭

_ The Next Day... _

“And then he’s all like, ‘Oh  _ no _ , Quackity. We can’t go get another gremlin child because the mod has a  _ cooldown timer. _ ’ I mean what kinda bullshit is that?” Quackity said in a mock-Dream voice and made sure to lift his hands and make air quotes around what Dream  _ actually _ said.

Karl covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed, “Sounds like dog water to me.” The two of them cackled together, “But is that what he really said? Like, how long do we have to wait until we can open up another portal?”

Quackity shrugged, “Beats me. I didn’t stay around long enough to find out.” He took a bite out of an apple he had on hand, “‘Cause- I knew he was...” he swallowed, “...full of shit. I mean,” he took another bite, “... he’s just making shit up because he doesn’t wanna get Tommy back.”

“Well, I trust Dream. I’m sure he’s trying his best.” Karl tried to be reassuring, but, like with most things, it went in one ear and out the other as Quackity groaned and changed the subject.

“I’m bored!” he pouted, “Why’d we decide to watch over Traitor Tommy again?”

“Because you said that he’d be fun to mess with. Also, ‘Traitor Tommy’? What’s that about?”

“Oh,” Quackity chuckled, “... That’s what everyone has started calling him... and maybe I helped a bit with getting the nickname to be popular with the crowd.” he stifled his laugh.

“Did you really?” Karl was trying his hardest not to laugh, but the look on Big Q’s face was priceless, “Quackity, that’s awful.” He snickered as he doubled over with trying to hold in his laughter.

“Will you two idiots shut up out there?” Speak of the devil. “I’m trying to enjoy some nice peace and quiet, but it’s being interrupted by all of your jabbering.” Traitor Tommy sat on the floor of his cell, his back to the wall, with one of his legs bent up near his torso, and the other lying flat along the dusty, stone floor, where his foot reached the wall opposite to him.

“You fucking- you do realize that it’s your fault you’re in there, right?” Quackity snapped. 

“Yeah Tommy, you- OW!” Karl yelped because Big Q had elbowed his side, noticing his mistake, Karl tried again, “ _ Traitor _ Tommy, you did attack Bad for no reason.” Karl shrugged.

Traitor Tommy gave the two ‘idiot’ guards a side glare, “I’m sure you’d do the same if you had been kidnapped and dragged through a portal to an alternate universe.”

“You’re such a bitch, Traitor. Just fuck off and mind your own business.” Quackity waved him off and rolled his eyes.

“It’s because I’m stuck in this fucking cage with nothing to do!” He snapped back.

“Aww, are you bored?” Quackity chuckled, “Here, try and have some fun with this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slimeball. He tossed it through the cell bars and Traitor Tommy caught it in one hand and looked at it in disgust.

“What the fuck am I gonna do with a slimeball?”

“I don’t know. Bounce it or something.” Big Q then quickly turned to Karl and said, “I’m done guarding. I don’t wanna be stuck here with him for another second.

“The feeling is mutual.” Traitor Tommy mumbled.

“But we’ll get in trouble if we leave. We’ll have to get someone to look after him in our place.” Karl replied trying to think of who to ask.

But in that moment, a large pink form in a red cape showed up at the entrance to the courthouse. He strode up to the two guards with a focused look in his eyes. A warm gust of air emitted from his snout, which made Karl and Quackity nearly quiver in fear.

“I need to talk to, uh- Tommy- or uh, the violent Tommy per say.” He stumbled in the same monotone voice he almost always used whenever he spoke, and yet his stutter did very little to make him appear less threatening.

“W-we actually nicknamed him ‘Traitor Tommy’ or just ‘Traitor’ for short.” Quackity tried his best to keep up a strong facade.

Techno didn’t reply, he only looked at the two guards boredly, as if this conversation was a waste of time.

**“** Well, he’s in that cell over there.” Karl pointed, seemingly calmer than Quackity in Technoblade’s presence. 

“Thanks.” Techno replied simply as he walked over to the holding cell.

In that moment, Karl had a brilliant idea, “Okay Techno, we’ll just be heading out now. You know, lunch break and all. You wouldn’t mind looking after him while we’re gone right? Okay, thanks!” Karl said quickly and he started dragging Big Q out of the courthouse.

Confused, Techno turned around with furrowed brows, “HEH?” His raspy voice was loud, but it fell on deaf ears as the two guards ran off cackling.

Techno stood still and mumbled a few grievances to himself before sighing and turning towards Traitor Tommy still sat on the ground, but now bouncing a slimeball to the wall opposite of him and catching it as it bounced back.

“What do you want?” Traitor Tommy had annoyance in his voice.

“Nothing much. Just a quick chat.” Techno said looking down at him, but Tommy only gave a short hum in acknowledgement. After a small beat of silence, Techno decided that he should cut to the chase, “Why did you do that—you know, threaten Bad and start acting all evil?” There was no judgement in his voice, only genuine curiosity.

Tommy didn’t respond.

“I mean, it’s none of my business, but considering you’re my brother and all-” 

“I’m not your brother.” Traitor Tommy cut Techno off. The room became silent again until Techno made a ‘hmm’ sound and nodded his head.

“That’s fine. You can think what you want, but if you ever need me, or wanna talk, just call and I’ll come.” The pig hybrid said as he turned away and started to walk off before he heard movement from the cell.

“Techno.” Traitor Tommy called. The man in question turned around to see his little brother standing up in his cell with his hands holding on tight to the metal bars. He was glaring directly into Techno’s eyes, “You betrayed me in my world...” Techno raised an eyebrow, “Did you… did you betray me in this world?” His eyes held anger, frustration, worry, and determination.

Techno took a moment to think, he wanted to be careful with what he said, “Kid, if I betrayed you then I must’ve had a reason. I’m not saying it was right or wrong, mostly because even though he’s  _ me _ , I don’t know what the Techno from your world is like. But, what I am saying is…” he paused, struggling with trying to word his thoughts correctly. “...if you don’t screw me over or hurt the people I care about, which means putting a stop to this ‘Villain Arc’ you happen to be on, then we’re good.”

Traitor Tommy was quiet as he squinted his eyes at Techno, however Techno couldn’t decipher the exact emotions that were ambiguous on Traitor Tommy’s face, so he stopped trying and just waited patiently for his response.

“I’m not promising anything.” Traitor Tommy said with a bit of a tilt to his voice. Techno only nodded stoically, succeeding in hiding his disappointment from his brother, and was about to take his leave when he heard Traitor Tommy mumble, “Thanks.” 

Techno focused his eyes back on Traitor Tommy and watched as he slid down his cell wall and returned back to bouncing the slime ball off the wall. Techno huffed air through his nose in content and finally took his leave of the courthouse.

On his way out he bumped into a short person, backing up he recognized the person as Tubbo, “Oh Tubbo, I’m glad I ran into you. You see, Karl and Quackity dumped babysitting the other Tommy onto me, but I have things to do, so I’m dumping it onto you.”

“O-oh, I see. Well it’s a good thing I was planning to talk to him anyway then.” Tubbo responded, a bit confused, but he just went along with it.

“Cool, then I’m out. Later nerd.” Techno said as he dumped some water on his feet and quickly pulled out his trident in order to fly away.

Tubbo watched as he flew off and almost got distracted by how cool it was, but quickly shook his head and remembered what he was here to do.

He walked to the cell where his best friend was being held and looked down at his feet while holding his arms to try and comfort himself from how awkward he felt, “Hey Tommy.” 

His voice was quiet, and yet the sound of it must’ve scared Tommy because inhaled sharply in surprise, but then quickly regained his composure and went back to throwing his slimeball against the wall.

With no response Tubbo spoke again, “How are you?” He waited patiently for Tommy to respond, but he stayed silent, almost like he was ignoring Tubbo’s existence. So, Tubbo tried again, “You seemed a bit stressed last time I saw you.”

The silence was loud, Tubbo almost spoke again because it was so deafening, but it was unexpectedly shattered, “What the fuck are you on about?” Tommy spat, still keeping his eyes focused on tossing the slime ball.

Tubbo stood stunned that Tommy actually spoke to him, but he quickly recovered and responded with a smile, “Well I just mean that I hope you're doing better. From what I know, you tend to lash out when you're scared or overwhelmed, so I just wanted to check in on you.” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“You don't know me.” Tommy responded shortly.

Tubbo frowned in confusion at his response, “Well of course I do…” he then sat down on the floor of the courthouse with crossed legs and leaned forward towards Tommy in joy and innocence, “... you're my best friend friend!” He giggled as if it was obvious.

Tommy never even spared a glance in his direction; he only scoffed, “No, I'm not. You don't know me and I don't know you. Don't confuse me with  _ your  _ Tommy.”

Tubbo raised a brow, “I don't know what you mean.”

Tommy then sighed exasperatedly, “You really are an idiot sometimes.” He kept his eyes focused on the slimeball, “I am not from here, I'm not the same Tommy you know. I'm different.”

“Well you seem like the same Tommy to me. Same hair, same eyes. The clothes may be a bit different but the style is the same: red and white like I've always known. You still have the same attitude and impulsive nature-”

“You just don't get it, Tubbo!” Tommy had interrupted him and had caught his slimeball, but instead of throwing it back at the wall he clenched it in his fist, “I'm not like your Tommy at all, no matter how similar we appear! I'm not a very good person if you haven't noticed, and I'm sure the Tommy from this world is loved very much considering everyone is going through hell and back to find him. So  _ stop  _ saying that we’re the same. We are  _ not  _ the same. You don’t know anything about me.” His eyes were trained on the slime ball as if it were going to slip out of his harsh grip.

“I know that you’re sad.” Tubbo’s voice held empathy and understanding, “I know that underneath all of that anger and rage, there is a sad Tommy crying for help. Pleading for someone to talk to him like an actual person and not a monster. 

“You’re wrong.”

“You just want someone to care for you.”

“Stop it.”

“You feel guilty.”

Tommy scoffed while keeping his eyes glued to his fist nearly crushing the slimeball in his right hand, “I do not feel guilty.” His voice held a small breath of laughter.

There was a small moment of silence where Tubbo looked at the side of Tommy’s face and studied his expression. Tubbo then slowly nodded with a small grimace on his face. The room stayed quiet for a moment longer before Tubbo finally decided to speak his mind, “Then why won’t you look at me?”

…

Tommy was frozen, his eyes still noticeably trained on the slimeball in his hand, attempting to come up with an excuse even though there was none, before Tubbo spoke again in a small whisper, “You must feel bad about something you did in your world.”

“I don’t.” He grunted, watching as a drop of water splashed onto the slimeball in his hand, he hadn’t realized he started to cry.

“You know I don’t blame you, right? Whatever it is, I know myself pretty well, and I know that no matter what you did, I forgave you. Because I get it. Life gets hard sometimes and we make mistakes.”

“No, you didn’t forgive me.” Tommy wiped his face with his sleeve and put down the slime ball on the floor. But still, his eyes were transfixed on the object as it was the only thing keeping him grounded right now.

“Did you ask?”

“You don’t need to ask someone if they forgave you when you locked them up in a cell underground and kept them there since you realized that you couldn’t bear to look at their face and see the disappointment in their eyes everyday. I didn’t need to ask. What I did… it eats me up when I look at you. It’s like I see all of my mistakes in your eyes.”

Tubbo had thought about what he said before he responded, “I forgive you, Tommy. And I’m sure the me from your world has forgiven you too. You know that I’m not the type of person to hold grudges. Hell, I even forgave Technoblade after he shot me and gave me all these permanent scars.” Tubbo laughed. “So I know that you might not believe it, but I forgive you. Even if you didn’t deserve it, I would. Because that’s how we work. We look after each other because we are all we have, you know?”

“Please stop being so nice to me. No one else here is, so you being here and saying all this is weird.”

“I’ve always been weird. That’s why you love me.” Tubbo grinned genuinely, and even though it made no sound, Tommy could hear its sincerity.

“God, you’re so clingy.” Tommy mumbled, trying to hide the small smile on his face.

There was a beat of silence before Tubbo’s face turned into a sad smile, “Please look at me.”

It took a moment—a few shaky, deep breaths— for Tommy to look up from the slimeball and slowly turn his head to see his best friend, sitting crisscross with his hands in his lap, a large mop of hair on his head, and the biggest grin he ever saw.

Tommy’s eyes filled with tears.

Tubbo was in complete glee after getting to look Tommy in the eyes and, in this moment, he was reassured that no matter the universe, Tommy would always be Tommy.  _ His _ Tommy. Not a traitor, or a villain, or whatever everyone else decided to call him. Tommy was Tommy and he would be there for him, be his best friend… no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But the chapter is pretty long so hopefully that made up for it and you enjoyed it! <3  
> Thank you all for the sweet comments and support!!!!!


End file.
